geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Han GD/The Virus
The Virus is an upcoming extreme demon made by HaN GD and parts made by Lithifusion. Gameplay The level starts with a mini ball segment with sudden speed changes between half and triple speed and difficult timings. Then it changes to a mini spider segment that has the same styled game-play as the ball part. Throughout these two segments, the player can see the Killbot installing in the background. Then it turns into an auto cube section representing the downloading of the Killbot. After that, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple-speed cube section that is very similar to a part in Fake A Doom that also involves a ball spam part. After that, a three-second auto segment comes next. After that, a wave - mini UFO dual comes next that is very confusing due to the abrupt and frequent red flashes. Then you play a ball - cube dual that uses the same confusing effects as the last dual. Then you turn into a wave - ball dual that, again, uses the same confusing effects as the last two dual segments. Then you turn into a wave - cube dual that lasts for 4–5 seconds, and then it turns into a 3-4 second auto segment. After that, you play as a robot - cube dual involving straight-up memory to pass due to its simple gameplay and confusing effects. After that, you play as a ball - spider dual that utilizes the same gameplay and effects as the last dual. After that, you play an extremely tricky ship sequence that involves very tight spaces, a lot of jump orbs blocking the way, and infrequent straight-fly to make it more difficult. After that, you play as a mini UFO that uses a lot of flashes, tight paths, and an upside-down portal to make you die at the last part. The entire UFO section has extremely good sync with the music, so it is possible to do this part with little practice if one is attentive enough. Then you enter a slow cube part. (This part is W.I.P) Then the music changes and you enter a cave with a sign that says "Enter the Requiem." Then Requiem's gameplay would start. After you enter the cave, you enter with the stages of the cube, ball, and robot at a quiet pace. All three have quite difficult timings, which, however, become easier after some practice. The effects are present here in smaller quantities than in the subsequent stages - they include perhaps the frequent appearance on the screen of an image of a black square with white eyes, which you will meet more than once in the Requiem part. In addition, the shaking triggers are not yet available. Due to these factors, this part of the level is not as difficult to pass as the others. The next part - the alternation of the stages of the ship and the cube, so far, still under fairly calm music. In addition to timings, the gameplay here is complicated by the very narrow passages on the ship, through which you need to pass, often changing gravity, and not only the usual but also the spikes disappear as the character approaches. After that, the speed is gradually increasing, at the same time several stages quickly replace each other, which precedes the drop. It is worth noting that one of the main effects of the level is already involved here - inscriptions on the screen with numerous interferences from curved lines that change their color from white to some other. They correspond to the words in the music. After the auto segment called Requiem, a drop begins in the background. The change of stages occurs very often and extremely abruptly, and each time this is accompanied by some distracting effects with the appearance of various inscriptions (for example, “Where are you?” And “Can anyone hear me?”) and screen interference, completely covering it. Permanent flashes interfere with the orientation, and to top it all off, detailed decor strikes the eye everywhere. Because of all this, the gameplay is unpredictable, it is extremely difficult to follow, and to pass this level section the player will need a very good reaction. Since there are all forms of the character, there are both various timings and narrow passages. Returning to the topic of effects, it is worth noting the animation of the image of a person who is sick. Then the screen completely covers the drawing of the hand with the raised middle finger (this art might change though), after which the second part of the drop begins (and no less absurd than the first) - mixed bifurcations with confusing gameplay. Of course, there are still a huge amount of distracting effects - constant flashes with the appearance of black squares with white eyes and inscriptions on the screen (in this case these are the players' nicknames, next to which you can see obscene language) objects. With all this, most of the scenery is dark or even black, like the background, which also impairs visibility. Completely different forms of the character are mixed here, but in the second half in almost all asymmetrical divisions there will be a reduced wave. At all stages, extremely complex timings are combined with narrow aisles, in addition, there are fake blocks, which also somewhat complicates the gameplay. This ends with a cube auto segment. Finally, the speed decreases. There are stages of the ship and the waves, again with narrow passages and the movement of some obstacles (for example, saws). The decoration and effects here are the same as on the part before the drop. It seems that this is the end, but after these stages the character becomes a UFO and gets into an even narrower space (reinforcing the feeling of its narrowness will be that everything around (i.e. spikes and blocks) will be black), through which you will have to pass, periodically changing the gravity. Then the screen will appear an animated image of a man covers his face, and at the same time one will be the words "Do not obey the virus", whereupon it ends as abruptly as it had begun. (There would be a text, this would say "For Lithi, who lives in the same state as me." instead of the text Zylenox put) Trivia * This level will possibly GD Han's hardest levels in a long time and the verification might take long for those who have never beaten either level. ** The only one who beat both levels is Zylenox. ** The only ones who beat Killbot are BoldStep, Zylenox, Tipp7, Sunix, VoTcHi, vart, BrianTheBurger, Davphla, Therealmap, Brandon Larkin, DoggiaDasher, Gizbro, Galaxy GD, and Teris700 ** The only ones who beat Requiem are Zylenox and Clumps * I will make a song mix named Lithifusion Virus Mix (using 0:44 - 2:12 of DJ Frenkreturn - Killbot Spedup and using 0:47 - 2:04 of FlashYizz - Astronaut 13 RMX) (Will not be in Newgrounds, so there will be a replacement song like in Killbot (I’m considering a NIGHTkilla song, but something else would be appreciated)) It will be 2 minutes and 45 seconds long. *You would most likely need what RelayX used for the level “True Values of Life” and a PC that can handle this level. *This level would have (102,660 (Killbot) + 365,788 (Requiem) + My addition to the level (Possibly 10,000+ objects) + Extra text 10+) 478,458+ Objects Category:Blog posts